


Easy

by tariana



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 23:39:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15084260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tariana/pseuds/tariana
Summary: At a party, things become clear. Things become easy.





	Easy

The bass in the song thumps, and Sean swears he can feel his heart vibrating in his chest. He sits with his beer, on the sofa that has been hurriedly pushed back against the wall to clear the floor. There are too many people in his house, and he isn't at all sure why he agreed to this, but Billy had smiled that disarming smile at him, and all of a sudden Sean's house was party central, because it was bigger than anyone else's.

He hasn't a clue what the song is, but it's raunchy, that's for sure. Most of the fellowship is here somewhere, except possibly Ian, who Sean is sure wouldn't like this music. Viggo goes by, looking entirely too composed for someone who has had as much to drink as Sean knows he's had. He takes a long drink of his beer, and looks around the room.

Elijah is dancing near Orli, but not exactly with Orli – they are in the same general area of the room, however, and Sean sees Orli shoot Elijah one of those teasing smiles and say something – Sean can't hear what, of course, but it makes Elijah smile, and something in Sean's chest tightens at the smile Elijah returns Orli's way. Elijah has a right to smile at anyone he wants to, to talk to anyone he wants to, to dance with anyone he wants to, Sean reminds himself.

The song changes, and someone brushes past Sean – it's Billy, hauling Dom along behind him by the hand. Billy pulls Dom right out into the middle of the living room, completely unashamed when Dom pulls him close with hands on his hips. Billy smiles at Dom, open and friendly, and Dom smiles back, but it looks more guarded to Sean.

Sean can see the want in Billy's eyes, and he wonders why Dom holds back – he's seen the want in Dom's eyes before, too. He can understand the wanting – a pair of big, blue eyes have been haunting his dreams of late, after all – and he can understand the hesitation, too, the fear of the unknown.

But Dom doesn't have a wife, kids, like Sean does, doesn't have an established life to ruin by his actions. He's single, and what would it hurt if he and Billy were together? No one here in New Zealand would care, that's for sure.

Billy's hands are in Dom's hair, and Dom's hands are resting low on Billy's hips. Their eyes stay locked as they move, right through another song change. The tempo of this one is faster, with less bass, and Sean likes it better than the last one.

Dom's hands are moving restlessly up and down Billy's sides, as if Billy is too warm to touch in any one spot for very long. Billy's hands move from Dom's hair, and he trails a finger down Dom's jawline and across to his mouth. Dom catches Billy's hand and moves it back behind his neck, and Billy looks down for a moment before meeting Dom's eyes again. He leans forward and nearly kisses Dom, but Dom dances back nimbly out of the way so that Billy kisses only the air in front of Dom's face.

The wondering look in Billy's eyes turns to hurt – but only for a few seconds, before he has covered it with a silly grin that looks almost convincing to Sean. He's seen that same smile on his own face often enough that he should know what it looks like – the “everything's fine even though it isn't” smile. He's sent that smile Elijah's way more than once.

Seemingly undeterred by Dom's skittishness, Billy has turned up the charm, and the tension is almost tangible by now. His hands skip lightly over Dom's back, his chest, then back up into Dom's hair. He smiles again, looking up through his eyelashes at Dom, and Sean wonders how Dom can resist that look. He must have the world's strongest willpower.

The couch next to Sean dips, and it's Elijah that leans into Sean, warm and smelling faintly of sweat and less faintly of cigarette smoke.

“Having fun, Seanie?” he asks, and Sean nods mechanically.

“They are fucked up,” Elijah comments offhandedly, motioning at Billy and  
Dom. “If Billy wants him that much, he should just... have him.”

“It's not that easy, Lij... we don't always get what we want.”

Elijah looks at Sean, and Sean feels those eyes go right through him. It's bullshit, and Sean knows it.

“But they both want it, you can see they do,” Elijah insists. And he's right – Sean can see it, and he bets everyone else in the room can, too.

“But sometimes it's not that easy,” Sean counters again, and he knows he isn't just talking about Billy and Dom, and neither is Elijah.

“Seanie, look at me,” Elijah says softly, and Sean looks.

“Why can't it be that easy?” Elijah asks.

Sean doesn't stop looking at Elijah until the song changes again, and Orli screeches, “What the fuck is this?”

It's something Orli or Elijah would never pick, that's for sure, but Sean privately thinks it's better than the pounding bass of the last several songs. It's slow, and Sean thinks it sounds nice enough. It's... romantic, he supposes, which might be why Orli doesn't like it. Sean's never seen a less romantic guy in all his life.

He turns back to Elijah, but Elijah isn't looking at him. He's looking at Dom and Billy. Billy tries to back away from Dom, and Sean supposes he doesn't want to dance to this song – it's harder to explain away emotions than it is physical desire, after all – harder to chalk them up to too much to drink, for example – but Dom isn't having any of it. Sean guesses he's finally decided that what he wants is right in front of him, literally, and he isn't going to let it go.

Dom pulls Billy close to him, and right there, in front of God and everyone, kisses him. Billy looks stunned for a moment, then returns the kiss wholeheartedly, kissing Dom around his smile. Sean hears Orli, and then a few seconds later, Viggo, whoop loudly, but it doesn't distract Billy and Dom. And right there, there it is. It can be that easy. It could be that easy.

Sean turns to see Elijah's reaction and finds him watching Dom and Billy raptly. Sean speaks Elijah's name softly, and Elijah turns, fixing him in his gaze.

Sean stands and holds out his hand. Elijah hesitates for just a moment before reaching out to take it.

Sean falls into those blue, blue eyes, and it is that easy.


End file.
